


I Dream Of A Wedding With My Sister

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Reconciliation, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jeannie and her Half-Sister reconnect with each other and admit the long-dormant feelings that they share





	I Dream Of A Wedding With My Sister

I Dream Of A Wedding With My Sister

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Jeannie and her Half-Sister reconnect with each other and admit the long-dormant feelings that they share

Chapter One

Jeannie sighed heavily as she sat in her bottle, her Master, Anthony "Tony" Nelson is in the living room watching a football game on television, Jeannie hates it that Tony ignores her like this.

"Jeannie," Tony called for the blonde, inside her bottle, Jeannie rolled her eyes before exiting the bottle in a puff of pink smoke, appearing beside him.

"Yes, Master?" she says, forcing a smile,

"Be a dear and tidy up the place, my girlfriend Maria is coming over tonight for dinner."

"Master, I was not intending to cook this evening," Jeannie said.

Tony looks at the blonde woman who had been subservient to him for so long that Tony had come to expect Jeannie's compliance without question, he did not expect defiance from the genie.

"Jeannie, Maria is very important to me and I want to impress her, so stop fooling around and whip up some food and clean the house,"

Suddenly Jeannie's Half-Sister, who is also named Jeannie appears next to her half-sibling.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Jeannie II asked in musical tone.

"Anytime you show up, it's a bad time,"

The brunette genie ignored Tony before turning to her blonde half-sibling, wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"My dear Half-Sister, I have come here for two reasons, if you will listen to them." Jeannie II says nervously, Jeannie smiled and nodded.

 


End file.
